Returning Home
by wonderland1901
Summary: I step out of the car and I'm hit with memories. It's been eighteen months. I've been in Chicago, my parents wanted me to take an internship out there. I left behind my life, the one thing I loved. AH ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**OK, had cheer tryouts today! I'm a Varsity football and Basketball cheerleader!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I step out of the car and I'm hit with memories. It's been eighteen months. I've been in Chicago, my parents wanted me to take an internship out there. I left behind my life, the one thing I loved.

**2 years ago- 24 months**

" You're the best thing in my life.", I kissed the tip of her nose. She giggles and blushes.

" You're just saying that.", she kisses my cheek anyway. I shook my head and gave her my crooked grin.

" No, I love you Bella. You.. You're perfect to me.", I tucked her hair behind her ear.

" I love you too.", she whispers.

**End Flashback**

Isabella Marie McCarty. My Bella. She has dark brown hair that waves to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes go on forever. Her flawless pale skin shines in the moonlight. We were twenty three.

I was offered an internship as I said. All the way in Chicago. My parents packed my things and sent me off without me even saying goodbye. I had no choice in the matter. As I walk in the house, everything looks the same. The same pictures of myself in high school. The same couches and rugs. I walk up to my old room. I sit on the bed and remember all the times Bella and I had made love on it. I run a hand over my face.

I stand and start unpacking. It takes an hour but then I'm done. Mom is downstairs cooking, after eating I have some things I need to do. Find Bella.

Thirty minutes later I'm standing in front of McCarty Manor. Yes, Bella is rich as am I. I walk up the front steps and knock on the door. No one answers. I go to the diner, deciding I needed some caffeine. I was barely awake. I had a really long flight.

" Sweetie, no.", the bell like voice shocks me. It's the voice I've been looking for. Who is my Bella calling Sweetie? My head whips around to see Bella sitting with her mom. A little baby in a highchair was trying to pick up a fork.

" Bella, she needs to explore.", her mom tells her.

" She can't have forks, Mom. She could hurt herself.", Bella narrows her eyes at Mrs. McCarty.

" Well, she still needs to learn by herself. How's she going to learn if she doesn't get hurt once in awhile?", Mrs. McCarty shrugs. Bella laughs humorlessly and rolls her eyes. " Bella, why do we need to fight? I haven't seen you for five months."

" That's your fault. You didn't want me here and you didn't want to come see me. I'm just a big disappointment to you.", Bella looks down at her hands.

" You went and got yourself knocked up! Of course I'm disappointed in you. The baby's father isn't around and this could ruin your future!", Her mom slammed her hand on the table. People looked at them.

" Bailey is my future. She's my daughter, the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's your granddaughter! You've held her three times since the day she was born. I got pregnant, yes. Bailey's the only thing I have left of him. She was my second chance, my reason to live.", Bella looked at the little girl who was chewing happily on a spoon. I took a closer look at the baby. She had a head full of wavy dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at Bella. Her two front teeth showing.

" You should have given her up for adoption. Your life would have been so much easier.", Mrs. McCarty shook her head. Bella picked the baby up out of the high chair and stood up.

" When you want to apologize for saying all this and hurting me, you know my number. Until then, don't even think about contacting me.", she growled. I stood up and stood so she couldn't leave without seeing me..

When she did she froze and tears filled her eyes.

" E-Edward?", the first tear fell. I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to my car.

" Bella, I'm so sorry. I was forced to leave. Then my parents changed my number and made me get a new phone. Please, tell me there is still a chance for us.", I begged.

" Y-you're here? Why did you leave? Where did you go?"

" I had an internship, in Chicago.", I looked at the little girl. " If you've moved on, I understand.", still looking at the baby. Bella saw my gaze and smiled slightly

" Edward, this is your daughter. Bailey Rose McCarty.", she holds Bailey out to me and I immediately take her.

" My d-d-daughter?", Bella nodded. " Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy.", I coo at her.

I hold Bailey close, my daughter! I'm a daddy. I have a baby girl!

**~!~**

**Sooo MomElla and Daddyward! Yes I know she forgave him fast, but she loves him. It also wasn't his fault that he left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..**

**I just watched Sinister! Freaky ass movie! I thought Insidious was stupid. The monster wasn't scary at all. I love the movie Fray. **

**So Question! What's your ultimate favorite scary movie?**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

It's been two weeks since I've gotten Bella and my little Bailey back. Today, we're taking a family trip to the zoo. I'm currently at Bella's house, it's eleven am.

" Edward, can you get Bailey dressed? I need to go take a shower.", she begs. I chuckle and pick my sleeping daughter up. She's a heavy sleeper. I carefully remove her pink pajamas and her onsie. I change her diaper. Carefully I slip her into the clothes I picked out. A navy blue onsie with white polka dots. There's a pink crown in the middle that says 'princess'. There's a small little skirt that's pink and has a navy blue waistband. There's a pink headband with a navy blue bow too. I pick her back up and she opens her eyes.

" Hi baby girl.", I coo and kiss her forehead. I take her downstairs and start packing the diaper bag and the cooler. There's apple juice, water, cheese sticks, fruit snacks and the rest of the goods. I set Bailey on the floor with a few of her toys. Instead she grabs onto the table and stands up. She's been doing that a lot. I set her back down on the floor. She just got right back up. I shook my head and chuckled.

Bella came downstairs and we headed out.

" Where should we go first?", I ask, looking at the zoo map.

" How about... The lions?", she questions. I nod and we head towards them. Once there, Bailey's face lights up.

" DA!DA!", She points to one of the lions. Bella laughs, but I don't understand why. I'm of course elated. My daughter just said her first word and it was Da.

" I think she's saying you look like a lion. She's right, what with your crazy hair and all.", Bella points out. I pick Bailey up from her stroller and hold her close.

" Dada.", she sighs and lays her head on my shoulder. This couldn't have been a more perfect day.

**~!~**

**Remember tell me what your favorite scary movie is! Review PLEASE! Oh and there's a pic of Bailey on my profile!**


End file.
